Avatar: The Legend of Two Brothers
by Oxiate
Summary: Generations after Avatar Korra dies the Airbender population is growing again and the world has known peace for hundreds of years. It comes time for the next airbender avatar to be born. Twin boys are the descendants of Aang's grandson Rohan and the first twins to be born to Air Nomads in hundreds of years. Great things are expected of them, but only one can be the Avatar, but what


Avatar: The Legend of Two Brothers

Katara had been right, her grandson Rohan proved to be a skilled and strong airbender like his siblings. The four siblings preserved the tradition of airbending that had almost been wiped out by the air nomad genocide. Following in their father Tenzin's footsteps each sibling desired and had large families and each decided to leave the island they had grown up on and instead inhabit the temples of their air nomad ancestors. Jinora and Ikki settled in the Western and Eastern Air Temples respectively, with Meelo settling in the Southern Air Temple, home of his grandfather Avatar Aang, and Rohan settling in the Northern Air Temple. The Air Acolytes kept Air Temple Island gender segregated as was the custom of traditional air nomads, however the descendants of Tenzin did not desire this separation and instead allowed the air nomads to reside wherever they desired. Descendants of each of the four siblings tended to stay in the temple where they were raised and raised their own families there in return.

Avatar Korra died at age 80 from old age, surrounded by the family she had created with her love of 63 years, Makko although he had predeceased her. Following the years of turmoil when was in her late teens, the world had been peaceful and prosperous. Following the death of Avatar Korra,the avatar cycle continued and produced an Earth Bender named Genkei. He was an honorable man and kept peace amongst the four united nations and continued the previous Avatars' great works. Despite his honor, he was a reckless man and was very fond of the opposite sex, very well into his old age. At age 70 he decided to attempt to impress a beautiful passing woman, resulting from an a boulder accident, but that's another story.

Upon the death of Genkei, the next phase of the avatar cycle was completed and an intelligent and noble warrior was born, Avatar Jie. She was not the most skilled Avatar and took many years to master her skills and did not become a fully realized Avatar until aged 40. But as the previous Avatar she lived at a time of peace and died at the advanced age of 99. She was reincarnated into the next step in the cycle: air.

By the time of the death of Avatar Jie, eight generations had passed following Avatar Aang's grandchildren. In addition to the Air Acolytes, there were over 2,000 airbenders alive concentrated equally amongst the four temples with about 100 living on Air Temple Island to represent the Air Nation in Republic City. In the Northern Air Temple, a descendant of Rohan was about to complete the avatar cycle of the four nations.

A baby's cries' filled the sparse room as his tired mother sighed in relief. The midwife took the infant and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to his mother. With sleepy eyes she cradled the infant close to her chest and cooed at him while his father watched proudly.

"He's beautiful, another boy." The parents continued to gaze at their handsome son.

"He has joyful eyes". The mother commented her serenity broken as she felt familiar pains course through her body. "Ahhhh!"

Panicked the midwives rushed to her side while one took her baby from her and placed him in his father's arms. The father could do nothing but stare helplessly at his wife at her cries of pain filled the room. "What's going on?!" He screamed over his newborn son's cries as the midwives rushed about the room.

A midwife sighed in relief as she realized what was the wrong. "Nothing we have not been through before sir".

The man gazed gobsmacked at the smiling woman. "What do you mean?"

"Master Van, Nima is going to have another baby." His jaw dropped open as he gazed upon his wife. He seemed frozen as the labor continued and another child was delivered.

"Another son" Van stared in disbelief at his wife as she was handed the second baby. Nima smiled again at him. "We have been twice blessed and he seems so quiet."

Van looked upon the boy. "He's is a stark contrast to his brother he seems serious and his skin tone is much darker."

"I want to name him Anil and his twin Dorjee."

Van nodded his approval. "Those are fine names for them, Nima. Here, I know how tired you must be. Why don't you give Anil to one of the midwives while you rest?"

Nima yawned and smiled happily as the midwife reached to take Anil from his mother. "Yes, I suppose so. This labor was much rougher than the last one."

Van smirked at her. "Well last time you were only having Jampo, and this time your labor was twice as hard."

Nima rolled her eyes at her husband. "Go Van, let me rest, I'm to tired for your bad jokes."

Van smiled and her took his son outside the room and handed him to a midwife so he and his brother could be cleaned.

The midwife who had announced the second labor returned to Van's side. "Master Van, despite the continously large families of the air nomads over the last generations no set of twins has been born to an airbender."

Van's chest puffed up with pride. "Yes, it must mean they will accomplish great things."

The midwife looked upon the Air Master with worry. "Greatness, yes, but whether that greatness will be on the side of harmony cannot be known."

Van looked at her blankly. "What?"

Than a man interrupted him and came running up to him. "Master Van, I've come to you with urgent news."

Annoyed Van waved the messenger off. "Not now, can't you see I'm busy?"

"But Master, it's very important I speak with you."

Van sighed. "Come back, later."

"But sir, I'm from the capital. I'm come to tell you, Avatar Jie has died. Any children born in the last four weeks might be the new Avatar."

Surprised Van looked upon the man. "How many others are there?"

"This is the last temple I am visiting sir. Two infants have recently been born in the Western Air Temple and one each in the Southern and Eastern."

"My wife just had twin boys." Van gulped.

"Yes sir, it very likely that you're now the father of the Avatar."

Van, foremost airbending master of the Northern Air Temple, fainted.

Author's Note: Let me know if you think I should continue. Thanks for reading.


End file.
